No Air
by ximcarebear
Summary: Kelsi wrote another song for Gabriella and Troy. They were meant to sing the song together in the 2006 Spirit Week show, but what if Troy confesses his feelings right before the performance starts? Song: No Air by Jordin Sparks feat Chris Brown. Troyella


**A/N: It's just a one shot because I'm addicted to this song. It's called No Air by Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Gabriella appeared at the end of the hallway opening her locker. Her moves, they're just so delicate.

"Troy… Troy!" Troy Bolton turned around to see Chad shouting at him. "Just ask her out."

"No, I won't." Chad was about to say something, but- "And don't make me."

"Fine." Troy slammed his locker and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey Brie." Gabriella looked up to see her best friend walking toward her. She smiled.

"Hey Troy. Are you going over to Kelsi's tonight?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup. She said she wanted me to sing another song she wrote for both of us." She shut her locker and grabbed onto her binder toward her chest. Her hair fell on the binder, those luscious chocolate brown hair. "Troy?"

"Oh, let's go. I gotta get to Chem and I can't afford another detention." Troy poked out his arm and Gabriella linked hers with his as they walked down the hall. They've been mistakened as East High's golden couple, but they weren't dating. To everyone, they could have been a cute couple if they're weren't stubborn. Every guy that Gabriella has dated was sent a goodbye present from Troy, using his fists to congratulate them for leaving Gabriella crying since she was never the dumper. Every girl Troy had dated… well… he's been open for a long time so he's trying to open for the only girl he'd let in. When girls asked him out, he'd reject them. Eventually, they all blamed Gabriella for the rejection and envied her.

* * *

"Thank you guys for coming tonight," Kelsi announced to her friends sitting on the couch or the ground.

"Why are we here again?" Chad asked. Taylor hit the back of his afro and happily smiled while giving Chad a death glare.

"We're here because I just wrote a new song for Spirit Week next week and I want Troy and Gabi to sing it."

"Us?" Gabriella asked. "What about Ryan and Shar?"

"We're not perfect for the song. I've heard it," Sharpay said, filing her thumb nail. "It's so cute though. The feeling works more for you and Troy. Me and Ryan… ew? We're siblings, stating the obvious."

"I agree. It would be disgusting if me and sis sings it," Ryan agreed.

"Well, let's hear it then," Troy said. Kelsi nodded and walked to her black Yamaha grand piano. She pressed the first key and motioned Gabriella and Troy to listen.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?_" Kelsi sang. Troy and Gabriella listened for the rest of the song. The song was really beautiful; the song represents a pair of lovers telling each other how they can't breathe without the other.

Troy looked at Gabriella silently listen to the melody. She looked honestly pretty when she's moving her head with the rhythm of the music. Her succulent curls just bounces everywhere she goes, bringing her delicate face and her glossy lips to shape more curvy. Those glossy lips; they're so delicious. Troy just wanted to touch them and taste it with his own.

Gabriella tapped her foot with her pedicure foot and closed her eyes. She was thinking about the one guy who has touched her heart from all the good and bad times. Troy Bolton; she couldn't believe that he's got the key to her heart and he doesn't even notice it. How his shaggy hair falls down on his face and how Gabriella really wanted to pull back his hair to behind his ears and whisper in his ear 'I love you' so bad. There's nothing better to do than just be in Troy's warm arms. She's been in there before, but they're only for comfort. She wanted to be in his arms for love and simplicity; the song represents them. No wonder Kelsi wrote it for them.

"So what do you think?" Kelsi asked after finishing the song on the piano.

"I think it's great. What about you, Gabs?" They both looked at Gabriella, still silently moving her head, humming the song to herself. Troy tapped her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.

"The song's done?" Kelsi nodded in an obvious state. "Well, I love it." She grabbed Kelsi's hand. "And I'd love to sing it for Spirit Week."

Kelsi smiled and gave Troy and Gabriella each to practice by themselves. They would come to Kelsi's house afterschool or during school to practice together. Eventually, they've gotten the feeling and even showed it to each other in a hiding way.

* * *

"Welcome to East High's 2006 Spirit Week!!!" the announcer, Jordan Welcox, yelled into the microphone. The audience clapped as more people were filing in to sit on the bleachers for their annual Spirit Week. There were going to be a lot of performers and it was more than two hours. People brought their camcorders and their video cameras to record the event; East High was so spirited, every one was wearing their school color, red and white, and some of the football players took off their shirts and they spelled out 'East High Rules!' on their bare chests.

"Today, we're going to have many performances from your classmates, showing off their mad skills and their special talent. We're also having a special concert from our East High's Junior Varsity Basketball Captain a.k.a. East High's Golden Boy, Troy Bolton, and his girlfriend… I mean!" Jordan winked in Troy's direction. "best friend, Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled toward the stage. It was set up like Ms. Darbus's drama stage except it was plain with no props in the back; just microphones and a piano.

"This is so great!" Gabriella yelled, trying to get Troy to hear her above the noise.

"I know," Troy said in his normal voice. Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He rubbed the back of his neck and started playing with his fingers.

"Nervous?"

"Mucho, mamasita." Gabriella giggled at Troy's Spanish; he'd only use Spanish if he was really excited.

"Gracias, amigo," she replied. She small-smiled toward the crowd; she was nervous as hell because singing the song would also mean revealing her real feelings to Troy on stage, in public. Meaning total public humiliation if Troy rejects her like all the other girls he rejected.

"You ready?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded, gulping her saliva down.

Troy took a big breathe and tried to get the butterflies out of his stomach. It didn't work. He was planning to confess his feelings into the song since it was the perfect time. But the bad thing is he'd be totally humiliated on stage if Gabriella rejected him. He gave her some clues as friends, but Gabriella seemed to shrugged it off like she didn't really care.

"Gabs, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Troy?"

"Let's welcome Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" Jordan shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered for Troy and Gabriella to get on.

"Can you hurry? We're supposed to be on stage," Gabriella hurried. She wanted to get over it and run to the bathroom and cry.

"Gabs, I like you."

"Thanks for the compliment?"

"No, I mean I _like _like you." Gabriella's jaw dropped, but she felt Troy push her toward the stage. "Now you go out there and sing your heart out." Gabriella wobbled onto the middle of the stage. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She looked at Kelsi telling her to tell her when she's ready. She nodded and brought the microphone to her mouth.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? **Gabriella watched Troy walk on the stage as the crowd cheered. Troy walked next to her and smiled. She smiled and took a deep breathe. **A/N: Bold is G; Italics is T; both are T underline is background**

**If I should die before I wake  
****It's cause you took my breath away  
****Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
****Oh**

Gabriella saw Troy grab her hand and intertwined with it. She blushed and smiled.

_I'm here alone  
__Didn't wanna leave  
__My heart won't move; it's incomplete  
I__f there was a way that I could make you understand_

Troy felt good about confessing to Gabriella. She seemed fine with it, but more nervous than ever. He knew that if he told her he loved her before the show started, it would make her more nervous. He's such a silly little boy.

**But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
****Cause my world revolves around you  
****it's so hard for me to breathe**

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
**__**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
**__**It's no air, no air  
**__**Got me out here in the water so deep  
**__**Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
**__**If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
**__**It's no air, no air**_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Troy meant every word he sings. He drags her toward Kelsi at the piano just like all the other songs they've sang with Kelsi playing the tune. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
__Right off the ground to float to you  
__With no gravity to hold me down for real_

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
****You took my breathe but I survived  
****I don't how but I don't even care**

Gabriella felt safe in Troy's arms again. It was just like she wanted, and it wasn't even Christmas yet. Although it was on stage, she felt as if he was confessing his feelings to him again, whispering how much he wanted to tell her before but didn't have the courage to tell her to.

_**So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
**__**Cause my world revolves around you  
**__**It's so hard for me to breathe  
**__**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
**__**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
**__**It's no air, no air  
**__**Got me out here in the water so deep  
**__**Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
**__**If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
**__**It's no air, no air**_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Gabriella looked toward the crowd. They seemed to got into the music and felt what they were feeling. She smiled and let her heart out to the world.

Troy did the same.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
**__**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
**__**It's no air, no air  
**__**Got me out here in the water so deep  
**__**Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
**__**If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
**__**It's no air, no air**_

No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
**__**Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
**__**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
**__**It's no air, no air**_

**Got me out here in the water so deep  
**_Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
**_**It's no air, no air**_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

Gabriella and Troy panted at the end as the crowd were silence. They hugged in the middle of the stage and turned their attention toward the audience. Then they cheered louder than before the show started.

"That was a beautiful performance, eh?" Jordan said into the microphone. Troy pulled Gabriella off the stage. She smiled and hugged him again.

"We did it!"

"Yeah, just like old times," Troy said. Gabriella pulled back and held her hand out.

"Can we talk in private?" Troy nodded and took her hand. She pulled him out of the multi-use room while the Spirit Week show was still going on.

* * *

"That was a big thing, wasn't it?" Gabriella said, sitting at the East High fountain. Troy sat next to her and nodded.

"Yup."

"So… did you mean what you said before we sang?" Troy nodded again.

"If you don't feel the same thing, I understand. But it kind of seems obvious."

"You're obvious too, you know. Wrapping your arms around me and holding my hand. It's like you're pushing me to be your girlfriend."

"Well, I'm sending you signals. Isn't that what you girls want to know if a guy likes you?" Gabriella leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"That's exactly what I want to know." She leaned back. "But I didn't know you'd be obvious about it."

"I guess I was too nervous to notice."

"You? Nervous? Wow, Troy Bolton is nervous."

"Well, real men have real emotions. And they show it to the girl when they really like her."

"So you really like me?"

"No," he said, dipping his 'no' in sarcasm.

"Shut up. This isn't the time for sarcasm."

"Then is it time for this?" He leaned in and pecked her lips for about three seconds. He pulled back and looked into Gabriella's brown eyes.

"You betcha." She smiled and pressed her lips onto his. He pulled back and walked her back into the multi-use room hand in hand.

"So are you going to Lava Springs for the summer?"

"Yup, maybe you can get me a job there?"

"Definitely."

_How am I supposed to breathe with no air?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you like it! Go ahead and download the song on Limewire or something. I ultimately love it! If you can't get it on Limewire, tell me. I'll upload it onto a file and put up the site on my profile. I really recommend you listen to the song.**


End file.
